The use of data backups for personal computers is becoming increasingly important. Users are storing information that may be difficult or costly, to recreate. Digital photos, correspondence, schoolwork, business or professional documents, and financial documents are examples of the types of digital data that is vulnerable to loss due to mechanical failures, theft, fire, or other events. It is beneficial to regularly back up this type of data.
Some users back up their data on CDs, portable disk drives, flash memory, or other devices. Users must organize this data so that it is not lost, stolen, or damaged. Maintaining multiple backups on different devices may create security problems if private information is lost.
Some large organizations may have a logical group of computers called a domain, along with a domain controller. A domain controller is a server that manages security authentication requests within the domain, such as logging in to the network.